The Least He Can Do
by BecauseILoveYoux2
Summary: Diane is feeling down about selling her apartment, although, Kurt had something up his sleeve.


She sat at his desk, now occupied by her laptop and notepad. Wrapped in his flannel, her 1:42 AM hairstyle crowded her facial features. Her glasses reflected the soft glow coming from the screen. Shaking her head, wearily, Diane reread the email for the fifth time.

Kurt had never been a heavy sleeper. Late to bed and early to rise was his normal routine. But, he was always the last to complain when he awoke to her head resting on his chest and their fingers entangled. He'd lie in bed longer than usual, just to revel in the moment.

He rolled to his side, expecting to find his wife in the cold empty space that met his hand. Managing to open his eyes, he saw her figure perched in the chair. Her legs were exposed, bathed by the moonlight piercing through the window.

"Annie?"

She pivoted in the chair at the sound of his voice and the nickname he had called her since they got married.

"I woke you," her apologetic eyes were barely seen in the darkness.

"No. What's wrong." She didn't normally check emails in the dead of night unless a crisis had come about.

"There's a buyer. For my apartment."

Kurt was unsure why her realtor couldn't have waited until morning.

"They want to seal the deal tomorrow. They'll pay the $900,000."

"That's good. You wanted a change, didn't you?" He propped himself on his elbow.

She recalled their conversation from the morning after his speech where her excuse for the mangle of boxes was that it was "time for a change."

"I can't afford it, Kurt."

He knew. He was the one person she couldn't fool.

"You'll feel better if you rest. Worry in the morning."

She took off her glasses and closed her laptop. Crawling into bed had never felt better. His fingers ran through her hair as she curled into his side. Within minutes she was fast asleep, breathing steadily.

/

Morning came all too soon and she was out of bed and in the shower before he had opened his eyes. She was quite the sight at 7:00 AM. Her hair dripping, as she gets dressed and starts a pot of coffee. Before the makeup and heels took over, Kurt liked seeing this unaffected aura that radiated from Diane. Interestingly enough, she didn't mind the lengthy commute into the city. A few weeks had passed since his accident and a sense of contentment had crept back into her life.

She was getting an early start this morning in order to meet with the potential buyers of her apartment at 7:00 PM. For 16 years, Diane took care of that place. Her home. It was a constant in the ever changing world around her. She could always go home to her bed, her bathtub, and her dog. Turning away was harder than she initially expected.

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Kurt stirred and looked up at her.

"You're early this morning."

She leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"I'm meeting with the buyers at seven. I'll pick up dinner on my way back," she flashed a smile and stood as he nodded.

He caught her hand and pulled her back to the bed.

"Good luck."

She squeezed his hand and was gone.

7:00. That didn't give him much time.

/

The elevator ride down to the lobby after work was dreadful. No longer could she put off thinking about her apartment.

The double doors dinged open and she stepped into the crowded rotunda. Making her way through the mass of people who were leaving their offices for the weekend, she felt the April air on her skin as she passed through the doors.

She barely had the chance to put on her sunglasses before she noticed Kurt standing near the curb.

"What a nice surprise," she chirped, kissing him.

"I have a surprise for you."

Puzzled, she let him take her hand. Glancing at her watch, she still had half an hour before she needed to meet the buyers, so she did not protest when he opened the car door for her.

"How was your day?" His nonchalant conversation was atypical.

"No, no, no. Don't change the subject! Where are we going?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He smirked and took her hand.

"Here," he handed her a small box with a blue ribbon.

"What is it?"

"Just open it." He laughed at her curiosity.

Diane pulled the ribbon off and lifted the lid to find a key. She wasn't entirely sure how to react. What did it mean? What was the key too? Oh, and where were they going?

As these questions flooded Diane's mind, the car came to a stop. Kurt got out and came around to open her door.

"Surprise."

She got out of the car expecting something out of the ordinary. They were standing in front of her apartment.

"This is my apartment," looking at him quizzically through her sunglasses.

He nodded and pointed to the key in her hand.

"Exactly. Your apartment."

She looked down at the key then up at her front door. A large sign reading SOLD was taped to the glass.

Then it hit her. Like a speeding train.

"You bought my apartment..."

His smirk was all she needed for verification. She looked from him to the building several times before she began to believe it. Taking her sunglasses off, she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"I-"

"I know how much it means to you. I didn't want to see it fall into the wrong hands." He placed a hand on her back.

"If you think there is anyway I can accept this kind of gift, then you are grossly mistaken," she sniffed.

He laughed and took her hand as they walked to the front steps.

"My finances are my problem. I didn't want you roped into this. I mean, where in the world did you get the $900,000?"

"I had a good bit saved up and since I sold my business, I don't need every gun in that vault. So I sold twelve or so. I talked to the other buyers and told them that this place was being looked at by someone who was willing to pay 2 million and they got out pretty quick."

She was rendered speechless.

"Look, it's already done."

Still unable to utter a word, she did the only thing that could express her emotion. She kissed him. Not a peck on the cheek, but a real kiss. A kiss between two people who had lost their way, only to be reminded how much they truly needed each other. A kiss of husband and wife.


End file.
